Here's To Tonight
by BabyBlu47
Summary: The Gundam boys just received a mission. And it's not to their liking. Join them in saying goodbye to their loved ones and join them in a decision that will change their lives forever.


Here's To Tonight  
  
AN: Standard Disclaimer Applies. Okay. HYxRP, DMxHS, TBxC?, QRWxDC, WCxSP. The gundam pilots are leaving for a mission they never return from. How will they break it to their girlfriends, and how can the girls help in that little figure?  
  
I do not claim to own this song. Eve 6 - Here's To Tonight is not mine.   
  
"..." = Dialouge  
~...~ = Girls thoughts  
*...* = Boys Thoughts  
(...) = Authors Notes  
^...^ Lyrics  
  
^So denied so I lied are you the now or never kind  
In a day and a day love I'm gonna be gone for good again^  
  
Heero Yuy made his way into Relena Peacecraft's bedroom via balcony. HE landed with cat like agility on the railing. Stepping carefully down from his post he quietly made his way towards the canopy bed. Pulling the curtains slightly he caught sight of her lovely moonlit face.  
  
"How can I say goodbye to you my love?"  
  
^Are you willing to be had are you or just denied  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well^  
  
Duo Maxwell cupped his hands around Hilde Schebeiker's face taking in every hue, every outline, every hair, everything. If this was to be the last time he would see his angel, He wanted to remember her just this way. Beautiful and peaceful. How he wish he could wake her and kiss her..one last time.  
  
"Forgive me Hilde..For dieing this way..."  
  
^Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry^  
  
Trowa Barton didn't dare go towards her. He stopped just to watch the way the streetlamp lit on half of her face. Wishing to god that the mission would abruptly be canceled, Trowa concealed a lone tear streaming down his caucasian cheeks. Cathy meant everything to him.  
  
"Remember me my darling. Remember The Trowa you once knew."  
  
^Here's to Goodbye  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon^  
  
Quatre Reberba Winner stopped at the foot of her bed. It was bad enough they were making him fight. But now..He had found true love in the blonde haired angel and just like that..Just like a finger snapping in his face, he was being pulled from her ruthlessly.  
  
"Dorothy I don't know if I can fly away from this paradise."  
  
^Put your name on the line along with place and time  
Wanna stay not to go I wanna ditch the logical^  
  
Wufei Cheng didn't know why his feet brought him to her office post. SHe was busily sipping coffee while checking reports and scanners. He was supposed to be well gone but something made him stay longer. He couldn't deny to even himself that that something was the blonde impertent onna.  
  
"I don't know why I bother...But i do. This confuses me. Can you show me the way?"  
  
^Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well  
Here's to the nights we felt alive^  
  
Heero turned, ashamed of his tears. Ashamed that he was crying over her bedside, lieing to her angelic face. He would never be coming back. It was a kamikaze mission. None of them were happy about it. But missions were missions. And you all die sometime.  
  
"So why can't I tell you? Why can't I get over it?!"  
  
^Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye^  
  
~Is he talking to me? Why is he talking to me?~ Hilde wanted to open her eyes but she thought it was a dream. Duo wasn't in her apartment. He had been gone so long. Why would he come back tonight? Erupting from her dream world, Her eyes fluttered open just as Duo flung his head up to the ceiling.  
  
"Why god have you punished me? Why?"  
  
^Tomorrow's gonna come to soon  
All my time is froze in motion^  
  
*It's time to go. Inevitable death is calling to me.* Trowa turned only to be stopped in his tracks by a cracking voice. THe sentence had escaped only her lips. He turned. Her eyes were open and already glistening. Her tears had stopped him once before. Could they stop him again?  
  
"Trowa. Why do you let them kill you like this?"  
  
^Can't I stay an hour or two or more  
Don't let me let you go^  
  
Quatre couldn't contain his emotions. Anger, sadness, and aggravation raged inside his small frame. The pilot was always mistaken with such a calm demeanor. Not tonight. Kamikaze mission. Just the word was insightly. Quatre pounded his fist into the other just as her eyes opened.  
  
"Quatre? What are you doing? Is something wrong?"  
  
^Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well  
Here's to the nights we felt alive^  
  
Wufei turned his back on the busy onna cursing under his breath at his new found superiors. He heard the chair squeak back on it's wheel and her voice cussing at the lack of coffee. He didn't move fast enough. Sally Po camr out the door nearly walking straight into him.  
  
"DAMNIT! Wufei! Don't you ever do that to me again! What are you doing anyway just standing out here?"  
  
^Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon^  
  
Heero down on the bed. He had two hours and he planned on just watching her for the whole time period. Heero never wanted to forget. in death or in life He was sure he'd never forget anyway. Suddenly, Her body jerked open cold sweat covering her face. Only one word escape her lips in a strangled cry of sadness and pain.  
  
"HEEEEERRROOO!"  
  
Duo gasped when he saw the subject of his love's eyes open wide and unnerving staring straightback into his violet ones. She was questioning him. The words all ran together. Like a flurry of bombs falling onto his head, Duo squeezed his eyes shut and relied her the news. Hilde's face fell into a pit of emotion. Wrapping her arms around his neck she sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"Oh Duo! Please don't go! Please don't go! I won't be able to live without you!"  
  
Trowa walked to her 'bed', couch rather and kneeled on the floor. He told her all about the kamikaze-like plans and she burst into anger. She tore into his heart with every hurt filled word she said. The wounds resealed as soon as they opened. Trowa knew her emotions were conflicting inside her and she didn't know how to cope. She fell into his embrace, praying to god that He would spare her Trowa.  
  
"Shhh..Don't cry Catherine. Please don't cry. You know how I hate to see you cry."  
  
Quatre closed his eyes and turned his head away. She gasped at his words and flew from her bed. Holding him close despite his bitterness towards her, She begged and pleaded for him to only stay and never to leave. Dorothy brutally smashed her face into his strong shoulder, repeating over and over again that it wasn't his time and she would never be able to live. Quatre pushed her an armlength's away.  
  
"Dorothy. Please. I need to do..I need to-"  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes at Sally Po's harsh words. He said the same words he had been rolling around in his head every since his mission had been given. Kamikaze..Death..Those were some ideas that didn't bother him as much as the golden haired onna in front of him. He was suprised when she dropped her coffee cup. Some of it's fragments reared up scraping her arms and his clothing. Sally Po's eyes welled up and she turned her head. She knew how much Wufei didn't like weakness to be displayed.   
  
"I'm..so sorry to hear that Wufei. I..I..I'll indeed miss you and your place will be hard to fill.."  
  
Heero nearly fell overbackwards. Relena started to sob uncontrollably as the effects of the evident nightmare started to worsen. He crawled across the bed to her, explaining to her he was in the room, he was there. Relena gripped his arm, telling him her horrid dream of his death. Heero felt his arms stretch around her back engulfing her in a loving hug. There he realized that it was foolishness to go on the mission that was given to him. He vowed never to leave her side ever again. First thing in the morning he would make contact with Dr. J and the others and officially back out of the whole thing. Raising Relena's pale face, His lips met with hers in silent love. She knew right there and then that they would be together forever.  
  
Duo pulled away from Hilde gently, standing up and starting to walk away when suddenly Hilde was in front of him. Before he knew what was happening, She had given him a right hook which staggered him. Hilde was clearing yelling at him, telling him of what he was about to throw away in vaine. She nearly tackled him as she ran to his strong frame. He suddenly blinked now knowing the meaning of her words. She was true. True in the most beautiful, logical way. Before he could stop himself, He claimed his lips with hers, silencing her cries. There would always be time to tell the others he wasnt showing tomorrow.  
  
Trowa felt Cathy's even breath on his neck. Her now tear stained face stung his heart like a thorn to an unsuspecting finger, touching a rose for the first time. He eyed his duffle bag near the door. If he left, He'd have no need for it. He'd have no need for the clothes he was wearing, no need for anything. He'd be dead in a matter of minutes. Turning his attention back to the now sleeping Cathy, He laid her gently on the couch. He pulled stray hairs from her face and let a lone tear glid down to his chin. No..He couldn't leave. He grabbed the bag in the corner and went to change into his pajamas. He was staying.  
  
Quatre knew he wouldn't be able to go. He wouldn't be able to even leave now. Dorothy's eyes made his knees weak. It made him weak as a whole. She continued begging and she continued to cry until Quatre looked out the window at the beautiful view. The moon caught is eye. It was in it's beautiful crescent shape which made Quatre remember his Arabian home and Sandrock. He had vowed never to fight again. So why now? Why throw away the love of a lifetime for cold and lonely death? He raised Dorothy's weeping chin and made contact with her forehead. Steadily kissing his way down her nose he finally met his goal. Her lips responded in pure love. He wasn't going. Never could he go.  
  
Wufei knew by her voice she was trying not to cry. She was trying not cry because he thought it was a sign of weakness. It was he who made the biggest impression on the onna. Wufei walked closer but Sally started to move. she pleaded to him not to take pity on her. He grabbed her by the wrists, telling no screaming at her to look at him. Harshly, He told her how much he lovedher and how much he wanted her to be her own woman. Before he could stop it, Wufei found himself kissing her, smashing his mouth against hers.  
  
None of them went that day. None of them even left their houses. Dr. J smiled knowingly. The mission was never to be anyway. It was all just a little hoax that Lt. Noin and Zechs had set up. 


End file.
